


Weird Cravings

by asariel



Series: Xiuhanweek17 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asariel/pseuds/asariel
Summary: Minseok loves blue gummy bears.





	Weird Cravings

Day 6 - Drive

 

“Han?”

“Lu Han?”

“Hannie?”

“Lu-ge?”

“LU HAN?!”

Lu Han was jostled awake and was greeted with his husband’s feline eyes a mere inches away.

“Min?” He yawned, pulling himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

“What’s wrong, is it the -” He stopped short, brain finally catching up and looking alert. He cupped Minseok’s face and pats around, as though looking for injury.

“Are you okay? Is it the baby? Are you hurt or -” Minseok shook his head and leaned forward to peck him quickly in reassurance.

“I’m fine. But Hannie….” He dragged out, pouting and pitching his tone higher and thus, making him sound cuter to gain sympathy. “I’m craving blue gummy bears.”

_The fuck?_

“What.” Lu Han groaned and plopped back on his pillow. “Didn't we buy the whole bag of it last time? And what time is it?”

“2.40 a.m. And those didn't have the right color.” Minseok supplied helpfully, lying down beside his husband and threw his arm and leg over the other when Lu Han tried to roll away. Lu Han groaned again, not being able to move as he was restrained by his octopus of a husband (oh, how the tables have turned!). He can feel Minseok’s swollen tummy pressing against his side.

“But Han, Hannie...I’m really really want blue gummy bears. _Your_ baby wants blue gummy bears.” Minseok rubbed his head against Lu Han’s chest, deliberately catlike because he knows Lu Han dig that kind of shit. After all, he did drunkenly introduced Minseok as “my pretty kitty-seok” to his entire office at the company dinner that one time.

And Minseok is okay with losing some of his dignity if he can get his hand on those yummy blue gummy bears. And blueberries. And maybe some cream cheese as well.

Damn, he’s hungry now.

“Minseok,” Lu Han sighed, “I have work early tomorrow. Can’t you just...like, wait a bit? I'll buy it for you when I come home. Or better yet just eat the ones we have, it doesn't have much difference.”

Minseok pulled back and glared at this husband. “You think I can wait that long? By that time I'm probably craving something else and won't ever want gummy bears again. And I get it, you think I'm being a nuisance isn't it, demanding ridiculous things? Well, I can't control it, it's what the baby wants!” He sniffed, rolling away from the other.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Lu Han quickly replied, trying to make the other turn back but Minseok pushed his hand off when he tried to touch. And, was that a sob?

“Baby, baby okay I’m sorry. I’m so sorry please don’t cry!” He pleads.

Minseok wailed, still facing the other side. “Sorry won’t get me those blue gummy bears, you fool!”

“Okay, okay baby!” Lu Han yelled in alarm and quickly get up to tug his jacket over his pajamas. “I’ll go buy your gummy bears! I’m already dressed, see?”

Minseok’s eyes peeked over his shoulder, and finally he turned, holding a piece of paper.

“Please get these too while you’re at it.” He handed it to Lu Han with a smile, none of his tears from before visible.

Lu Han bit back a curse because he realized just got played, that lying bastard, but he kept his cool and took the paper. He scanned it quickly, eyes widening as he goes.

“Min, this is a goddamn shopping list! You want me to go grocery shopping at 3 in the morning?” He asked incredulously.

Minseok’s bottom lip wobbled before he flopped back to the mattress and pulled the cover over his head.

“Forget it,” His muffled voice said, shaking slightly. “I’ll just sleep then. And tell the baby that I'm sorry, but appa can't give you what you want. Sorry to disappoint you early on, baby, but at least you'll learn fast. And appa shouldn't eat that much anyway, because appa is already fat.”

Lu Han cursed internally and sat back on the mattress, patting the lump blindly. “You’re not fat.”

“I am!” Minseok cut in, sounding miserable. “You told me last time when I sat on you.”

“I just said you’re getting heavier, not fat? Besides, this is totally normal, you’re carrying a baby so of course you’ll gain weight. Come on Minnie, let me see you.”

Minseok pulled down the cover slightly, letting his eyes be visible. “So you won’t mind if I eat a lot and gain weight and get fat? You won’t hate me?”

“Of course!” Lu Han declared, sounding affronted. “I will never hate you, especially not because you’re getting fat. You know I love it when you’re chubby. Hell, I missed when you’re chubby.”

The cover was gradually getting lower, and Lu Han can finally see his husband’s face.

“Hi.” He grinned as he greeted his husband, and was so enormously relieved when Minseok smiled back.

“You really mean what you said, Hannie?”

“Of course, baby.” He reached for Minseok’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Minseok’s smile got brighter.

“Then you’ll go buy what I want, right?”

Lu Han groaned, but got up the same and reached for his wallet. “Yes, I’ll go, Minnie.”

When he's about to leave the house, he heard Minseok said, “You’re leaving just like that?”

Lu Han quirked an eyebrow, and watched as his husband waddled towards him, dressed in one of Lu Han’s old oversized jersey. He looks so adorable that really, Lu Han can’t stay mad at him for long.

Minseok tugged Lu Han’s head down a bit so that he didn’t have to go on tip toes (not that he can now, anyway) and gave him a kiss.

“Be safe.” He murmured, adjusting his jacket before hugging him tightly. “I’ll wait for you.”

Lu Han smiled and returned the hug, because while this pregnancy has made his life a little bit miserable because of the mood swings and ludicrous demands, but Minseok has also turned into this sweet, cuddly and needy cat that Lu Han absolutely can’t get enough of.

And it was totally worth the 15 minutes drive to the 24-hours supermarket at ass o’clock in the morning for grocery shopping.

At least it wasn’t raining.

\--  
It didn’t rain.

 _It’s snowing_.

By the time Lu Han finished with his chore, he’s cursing his husband in both Korean and Chinese because cursing him in just one language is not enough anymore.

\--

When he got home, he was immediately greeted by his husband who went straight for the shopping bags.

And when he followed Minseok to the kitchen, he’s shocked to see that there is a big bowl of spaghetti on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, I got hungry while waiting for you.” Minseok quipped, sheepishly blushing when he sees where Lu Han was staring.

Lu Han gaped at his husband. “Minseok, that’s like a serving for at least 4 people!” He gestured towards the mountain of pasta.

Minseok frowned, pulling out his gummy bears and blueberries from the bag.

“Well, I was _really_ hungry.”

When Lu Han just continued looking at him, slack-jawed, he rolled his eyes. “I won’t finish it in one seating. And you can have some too. I guess.”

That broke Lu Han out of his stupor. He snorted.

“That’s generous of you, Min.”

Minseok grinned as he abandoned the snacks in favour of looping his arms around his husband’s neck. “Oh, I can be generous if I want to.”

He crowded Lu Han at the counter, rubbing his body against him sensually. Lu Han gulped as his hands went to his husband’s waist.

“Oh yeah?” He challenged.

Minseok nodded. “Mhm. Ah, I haven’t thanked you for the grocery, right?”

“Uh huh.”

Minseok smirked and ran his fingers teasingly down Lu Han’s chest. “I’ll thank you properly. Later.”

\--

“Minseok, what are you doing?”

“What?”

“Wait - no, don’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Don’t you dare - ugh, Minseok you’re nasty!”

“But I like it!”

“Who the heck put blueberries in their spaghetti??”

“I just feel like it. Hey, come to think about it, where’s the gummy bears?”

“Minseok, no!”

“You know what, it actually taste pretty fucking awesome!”

“I. Am. Disgusted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough lol~ and I did some research for weird cravings and let me tell you some stuff were really...something. Minseok's craving is tame.


End file.
